millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kaun Banega Crorepati (2017 season)
This is the ninth season of Kaun Banega Crorepati, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Amitabh Bachchan. As in season 8, this season has a clock for the first 10 questions: 45 seconds for questions 1-5, 60 seconds for questions 6-10, and, after the contestant answered the 10th question, no clock. If the contestant answered 15 questions, he is given a choice: either he takes 1 crore, or he takes the risk of answering the Jackpot question, but is deprived of all remaining lifelines and the right to walk away. Lifelines It is a 16-question clock format where three (one new) lifelines were: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend (Video-a-Friend) * Audience Poll * Plus One (named as Jodidaar) Episodes * Episode 1 (28th August 2017) Saroj Verma (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Shri Kishan Yadav (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 2 (29th August 2017) Shri Kishan Yadav (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Zarina Salim (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Archana Vyas (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 3 (30th August 2017) Archana Vyas (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Mahipal Singh (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 4 (31st August 2017) Mahipal Singh (Rs. 640,000) Harpreet Singh Hora (Rs. 40,000) Neha Kumari (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 5 (1st September 2017) - ODI Special Neha Kumari (Rs. 2,500,000) Smriti Mandhana and Punam Raut (Rs. 3,000, pass) Mithali Raj and Veda Krishnamurthy (Rs. 40,000, pass) Jhulan Goswami and Harmanpreet Kaur (Rs. 320,000, pass) Deepti Sharma and Veda Krishnamurthy (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 6 (4th September 2017) Raj Kumar (Rs. 1,250,000) Mansi Mathurekar (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 7 (5th September 2017) Mansi Mathurekar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Shivi Pathak (Rs. 80,000) Tausif Ali Sayed (Rs. 2,000, continued) * Episode 8 (6th September 2017) Tausif Ali Sayed (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Rupabhai Hadiyal (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 9 (7th September 2017) Rupabhai Hadiyal (Rs. 640,000) Jasmin Lawrence (Rs. 40,000) Kishore Kumar (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 10 (8th September 2017) Kishore Kumar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Anand Kumar and Pranab Kumar (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 11 (11th September 2017) Dr. Kolengat Satyabala Omonty (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Rajesh Kainthla (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Simiran Mohapatra (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 12 (12th September 2017) Simiran Mohapatra (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Rekha Devi (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 13 (13th September 2017) Rekha Devi (Rs. 1,250,000) Veeresh Chaudhary (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 14 (14th September 2017) Veeresh Chaudhary (Rs. 5,000,000) Jaishri Jadhav (Rs. 2,000, continued) * Episode 15 (15th September 2017) Jaishri Jadhav (Rs. 640,000) Abhishek Bachchan and Anju Gupta (Rs. 40,000) * Episode 16 (18th September 2017) Shweta Rathore (Rs. 160,000) Gautam Kohli (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 17 (19th September 2017) Gautam Kohli (Rs. 160,000) Umesh Kumar Sahu (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 18 (20th September 2017) Umesh Kumar Sahu (Rs. 1,250,000) Gajendra Singh Rathi (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Anuradha Agrawal (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 19 (21st September 2017) Anuradha Agrawal (Rs. 1,250,000) Md. Masrath Begum (Rs. 2,000, continued) * Episode 20 (22nd September 2017) Md. Masrath Begum (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Gauri Savant and Usha Uthup (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 21 (25th September 2017) Priyattama Bhanj (Rs. 640,000) Nilesh Katrodiya (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 22 (26th September 2017) Nilesh Katrodiya (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Arun Singh Rana (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 23 (27th September 2017) Arun Singh Rana (Rs. 2,500,000) Anita Singh (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 24 (28th September 2017) Anita Singh (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Tarpan Vyas (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 25 (29th September 2017) Tarpan Vyas (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Afroz Shah and Shilpa Shetty (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 26 (2nd October 2017) Anamika Majumdar (Rs. 5,000,000, continued) * Episode 27 (3rd October 2017) Anamika Majumdar (Rs. 10,000,000) Dhanya T. (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 28 (4th October 2017) Rajudas Rathod (Rs. 2,500,000) Ranjeet Jaiswar (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 29 (5th October 2017) Ranjeet Jaiswar (Rs. 80,000) Meenaxi Jain (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 30 (6th October 2017) Meenaxi Jain (Rs. 5,000,000) P. V. Sindhu and Dr. Divya (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 31 (9th October 2017) Aarti Panwar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Shashi Saxena (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 5,000) Dr. Vinay Goyal (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 32 (10th October 2017) Dr. Vinay Goyal (Rs. 1,250,000) Dr. Sonali Reddy (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 33 (11th October 2017) Dr. Sonali Reddy (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Yogesh Kumar Sharma (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 34 (12th October 2017) Yogesh Kumar Sharma (Rs. 2,500,000) Aditya Dubey (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 35 (13th October 2017) Aditya Dubey (Rs. 160,000) Sonam Wangchuk (Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 36 (16th October 2017) Neha Namdev (Rs. 2,500,000) Shikher Sehgal (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 37 (17th October 2017) Shikher Sehgal (Rs. 640,000) Bhaskar Pandey (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 38 (18th October 2017) Bhaskar Pandey (Rs. 1,250,000) Ayyaj Shabbir Mulla (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 39 (19th October 2017) Ayyaj Shabbir Mulla (Rs. 1,250,000) Sunil Kumar Tandi (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 40 (20th October 2017) Sunil Kumar Tandi (Rs. 5,000,000) Chetna Gala Sinha and Ayushman Khurana (Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 41 (23rd October 2017) Shashi Kant Timothy (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Akshay Rajput (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 42 (24th October 2017) Akshay Rajput (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Divya Gupta (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 43 (25th October 2017) Divya Gupta (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Sapna Garg (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 44 (26th October 2017) Sapna Garg (Rs. 1,250,000) Swati Gupta (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) * Episode 45 (27th October 2017) Dr. Priya Sada and Taapsee Pannu (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 46 (30th October 2017) - JIO KBC Play Along (Special Week) 1 Rukmani Singh Sambyal (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Syeda Asma Qadeer (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 47 (31st October 2017) - JIO KBC Play Along (Special Week) 2 Syeda Asma Qadeer (Rs. 1,250,000) Manish Ratna (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 48 (1st November 2017) - JIO KBC Play Along (Special Week) 3 Manish Ratna (Rs. 80,000) Neha Sharma (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 49 (2nd November 2017) - JIO KBC Play Along (Special Week) 4 Neha Sharma (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Somnath Tambe (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 50 (3rd November 2017) - JIO KBC Play Along (Special Week) 5 Movin Varghese (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs 640,000) * Episode 51 (6th November 2017) - Grand Finale 1 Kailash Satyarthi and Sumedha Kailash (Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode 52 (7th November 2017) - Grand Finale 2 Yuvraj Singh and Vidya Balan (Rs. 2,500,000) Trivia * In 1st episode, on 1st question, contestant Saroj Verma used the Ask the Audience lifeline where 42% of the audience voted for the wrong answer, and 40% were right (error of 2%). This happens very rarely. In 11th episode, Rajesh Kainthla also used this lifeline on the 1st question. * In 5th episode, One Day International's 7 best cricketers appeared. The game was played according to the Hot Seat rules. A total of 4 couples appeared. The total winnings amounted to 640,000 rupees for all. * In 14th episode, Veeresh Chaudhary became the first contestant of season 9, which formally reached the 15th (final) question (according to the rules the 16th question is given to the contestant at his choice). * In 15th episode, the host sat in the contestant's hot seat again. The game was spent by his son Abhishek Bachchan. He was asked only two questions outside the game, and they swapped places. * Arun Singh Rana is contestant in this season only, who saved all four lifelines to 10th question (second minimum amount). * In 26th episode, 100% of the audience answer the same choice on Nilesh Katrodiya’s Rs. 2,000 question. * In 27th episode, Anamika Majumdar became this season’s only crorepati, the first in Indian and worldwide WWTBAM versions history to reach the 16th question. She also became the 9th Indian contestant after Megha Patil to win 1 crore in show. In addition, Anamika is the second contestant after the Narula brothers to hear the 7 crore question three years later. As result, she refused the 16th question and took the money. * In 28th episode, in first FFF when contestant won it, both Dhananjay Chatur and Meenaxi Jain tied, put right order for the same amount of time (9,35 seconds). * In 31st episode, Shashi Saxena become 1st contestant in this season, who walked away nothing. * In 41st episode, Shashi Kant Timothy used three of four lifelines (besides Jodidaar) to 5th question. Sources * [https://peoplite.com/in/pages/kbc-online-registration Kaun Banega Crorepati Registration] * KBC 9's first crorepati * Season 9 Winners * KBC All Questions and Answers Category:Indian Series